


Pairings That Get Me Zazzed

by ItsProbablyLynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, For all the pairings i love and am requested, Gen, Itll be everywere, Losta personal Au's and other random stuff, Lowkey unimportant ocs that i reuse for the sake of keeping me sane, Maybe all three?, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Request pls, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbablyLynn/pseuds/ItsProbablyLynn
Summary: AhHhHhHhHHhhhhdginfhfdr





	Pairings That Get Me Zazzed

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are opennnn

The sound of a lively party drifted through the air, a young Olivia, or Sombra as she would later be know as, sat perched upon a small rooftop away from the source of all of the unbearable noise. She couldn't remember why the party was being thrown, most of the time they would happen if a member had had a particularly good mission that day. Sure, the group know as 'The Club' was overly secretive and strict, but that didn't mean the mercs' that joined were. 

The Director, called so by many of her followers, was the one who brought the young hispanic into the group along with a quiet japanese man who rarely ever spoke outside of mission's. Both dragged out of dangerous lives that would have killed them in due time. 

The man, later know to her as Hanzo, was odd in more ways then one to the rambunctious group of mercs' who happily welcomed the pair with open arm's. He was always off to the side, taking risking solo missions, and drinking just a bit too much almost every night.

A soft sound broke Sombra out of her focused state, this soft sound being dainty prosthetics slipping onto the tile beside her. The owner sighed slightly as she looked to whom ever had found her.

"You're missing your party." Ah, so that's what she had forgotten. Her 21st birthday, the big 2 1 that had everyone in her life gad been over hyping for years.

"Eh, what do I care? Nobody told me it was mine so they must not care, it's just another excuse to run Matihito's dry of every liquor they have and then wait a week to do again." Olivia shifted, trying to make her body look less defensive to the man beside her. Another sigh fell from his lips as he began to speak.

"Liu made you a cake, he can't even eat it and he made it for you. He cares." Liu was one of the many omnics in the group and was disgustingly polite and loveable, The Director said he was one of the good one's to survive the crisis.

"Liu cares about everyone, even you- uh you-" 

"Hanzo."

"Hanzo, what I'm trying to say is that unless someone who wasn't built to be a nanny omnic cares, I particularly don't care. Liu is great but his code still makes him do the things he doesn't want too. It's why he's our in house medic." The hacker felt her body tense, a sudden wave of guilt and anger hitting her, "Nobody cares about some Mexican girl who has extorted and killed for money since she was nine years old. I'm only here because I'm good at getting people killed and so are you. Those are the facts, Hanzo.", her voice was straining to be considered hostile but all she got was a scoff.

"Do you really think The Director would bring you here if she didn't care? I organize her files and she has everything about us laied out to the letter. From our behavior to our favorite color, she has it all. If she didn't care she wouldn't have all of that information. And just so you know, I care too." Sombra looked up from her knees at the dragon man, a light twinkle off sorrow in his eyes.

"Why?"

"My brother was the same way, the way you carry yourself, how you act, even how you bite your nails into dull edges is the same.", a light chuckle came from between them, "I guess that's a little sentimental, right?" Olivia rests her head upon her knees and looks back to the sky, a quiet smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hanzo is content in the moment, his eyes tracing the constellations and looking for a meaning in them.

And years later, on a lonely rooftop in the middle of a revenge fight that will never end, they get sentimental with one another yet again. Sombra asks how Genji is and if he's adjusting to the Overwatch lifestyle. Hanzo asks about how her contract with Talon is going and how Liu's circits are holding up. And when both mercs' return to their groups, they make up some story about getting lost in the area and not being able to use comms. 

Everyone knows it's a lie, but who are they to stop them from playing a song and dance that has long since lost it's rhythm?


End file.
